Rava Dimir
The details of Rava's life before her Embrace are few, but a talented sleuth might be able to determine the following: *The Dimirs were once a wealthy Catholic family in Hungary. *She has a law degree awarded to her from the University of Oxford. *She once worked as a paralegal. *Her father left her a sizable (90%) inheritance in his will. He died many years after her apparent disappearance. She arrived in Cairo in the 1930s and is a card carrying member of the Lancaea Sanctum, a fact she will not often reveal to apostates unless it affords her some degree of leverage. She falls somewhere between petulant neo-reformist and stubborn hardliner. Rava's style of dress has been described as "typically vampiric." She favors neo-renaissance and gothic fashion and enjoys a variety of ensembles from night to night. Her hair is kept either in a tight bun or a stylized pony-tail, and her makeup varies from rouge, lavender, sable, or any combination thereof. She carries herself as a woman from a wealthy background who is used to having authority and often balks or becomes annoyed when she is not treated with the respect she believes she deserves. Rava speaks in a low alto with the barest hint of an accent in her words and style of speech. Among Cairo's Sanctified, Rava has a reputation as a ruthless and oftentimes cruel interrogator and has been considered for an inquisitorial position more than once. Political posturing and favoritism have, thus far, prevented her from making the cut. To those outside of the chantry's walls, she is everything from cordial diplomat to cold-hearted bitch. Rava's expertise lies in her occult knowledge and her application of the Lancaea Sanctum's closely guarded Theban Sorcery rituals. She has been called upon more than once by Mukhtar Bey to offer her insight into mystical phenomena that are otherwise unexplained. She is familiar with Hypatia and has met her once or twice in Elysium but has not worked with her directly until recently. Rava typically carries a large black purse with her when she's out and about. It contains all the necessary primping paraphernalia, but she also stores spell components and reference books should the need arise. And it usually does. Her purse is currently filled with: *Cosmetics such as rouge, eyeshadow, 2 shades of lipstick, and a compact *3 pens *1 notepad *8 small plastic containers; 6 of which are carrying reagents, the other 2 are empty *3 vials; 1 of which is filled *1 black tome with no title *1 book, Amulets and Superstitions *1 ritual knife Rava's servant, Abdul-Samir, attends to her peripheral needs as well as acting as her chauffeur. He never speaks and has been described as robotic; devoid of passion or desire. He is rarely seen with Rava outside of the driver's seat of her old 1959 Rolls Royce. 'Thoughts and Opinions' Evan: ''"One has to wonder how he tolerates the presence of anyone but himself."'' Madison: ''"She reminds me of myself as a young girl. I'm sure she would hate to hear that. Maybe I will tell her."'' Devon: ''"This man is a shadow. I'm not sure what to make of him, but he does spark curiosity."'' Guy: "He's quite handsome isn't he?" Nate: "I didn't know him but I read is dossier. His loss affects nothing." Babycakes: "I pity him as though kine pity dumb animals. The tragic result of irresponsibility." Teague: "Cowardice is not an enviable quality. I do enjoy his library, though." Sir Conan: "What, he is so timid that the best he can do is a waterfowl?" Mahdi: "Polite, charming, and ruthless. He reminds me of someone I once admired." Haqim: "A better father I had in death than in life. He is gone now. No... don't ask me about that..." Hypatia: "I've not yet had a chance to speak with her at length, but I'm rather eager to compare notes." Mukhtar Bey: "I consider myself lucky to count the stoic Sheriff as an ally." Ivrah: "I just love the way he dresses." Ordo Dracul: "I think perhaps in another life I may have counted myself among their number. Many think their philosophies blaspheme against scripture, but I disagree. The Thirteenth Canon is oft forgotten." Lancaea Sanctum: "No matter how you interpret the Testament, whether you believe in a God or not, the Sanctum holds to one undeniable truth: We are part of the natural order. To deny your Damnation is irrational, and those still clinging to some echo of mortal existence will only end up as ash." Carthian Movement: ''"What a quaint and human idea. Do they really believe they will accomplish anything?"'' Invictus: ''"The aristocracy of the night. It is interesting to note the differences of how much control they perceive they have and how much they actually do."'' Circle of the Crone: ''"Savage pagans. Their beliefs are more than questionable, but their power cannot be denied. Were I allowed, I admit that I would enjoy studying their rituals."'' Belial's Brood: ''"Children. I don't see the appeal."'' 'Rumor has it...' *...Rava believes that blood rejuvenates and exfoliates undead skin. *...Rava secretly traffics with demons, divining forbidden knowledge from them to use against her enemies. *...Rava has a recreational torture chamber in her haven. *...Rava's sire was part of a heretical subsect of the Lancaea Sanctum. *...Rava brutally maimed Abdul-Samir before forcing him into servitude. *...Rava is a transwoman. WHO STARTED THAT ONE? MADISON? *...Rava once sired a childe but was forced to put it down. *...Rava once had an affair with a mortal man named Janosz Poha. *...Rava is a Carpathian, and her father was really named Viggo. *...Rava diablerized her sire. 'Misc' A painting of Rava, purportedly done by her sire a few years after her Embrace. It is kept on the wall in her haven. Category:Vampire Category:Player Characters Category:Active Characters Category:Mekhet Category:Khaibit Category:Lancaea Sanctum Category:Rich Category:Superbitch Category:Magic-User Category:Ancilla Category:Hungarian